The goal of this project is to increase the capacity of institutions within the public health, community, worksite, school, and health care sectors to accomplish the Healthy People 2000 Objectives for chronic disease risk reduction. This goal will be accomplished through implementing a continuing education conference HEALTHY PEOPLE 2000: DELIVERING THE PROMISE; Taking Action Against Chronic Diseases for health promotion and education practitioners within these sectors. Conference objectives fall into five categories: overview of the Healthy People 2000 process and objectives; application of principles of learning theory, diffusion theory, and social marketing to chronic disease risk reduction program design; application of community organization principles and strategies; the design and use of coalitions in community health promotion; and planning, implementing, and evaluating community and organization-based risk reduction programs. The objectives will be accomplished through a workshop format of plenary sessions and smaller concurrent sessions for application of models and theories to specific settings and projects. The schedule will be planned so that specific tracks will be available for community, health care, public health, worksite, and school/university practitioners. Projects for application represent various settings for practice, and include: tobacco prevention and control, breast and cervical cancer screening, AIDS prevention, heart disease and stroke prevention, and cancer control. Multicultural concerns will be highlighted, with an emphasis on Hispanic and African American populations.